Setting The Bonds Back
by LucarioLover23
Summary: This is a total different story than my other 2 onces. I have the first 11 chapters of "My New Best Friend" done already and i will post alternating between both stories.


I had lost a lot...maybe everything...or at least that's how I felt. You know,I typically avoid overanalyzing life situations that are out of my control...but this time, this time I couldn't just pay it dust. Im sure you are wondering what I'm talking about? Well, I'll tell you about it in a minute. First you need to know what happened before things started falling apart. You know what they say, "you need to know light to know darkness"... I like to see it the other way around though...you have to know darkness to know light, cause you really don't get to know how happy you are until you are truly miserable.

To start it of you might wanna know a bit about me. My name is Andrew... Andrew Drake. Im one of the strongest and most well known trainers out there. People recognize me all the time, and I do get all those bragging rights...but honestly, their not my cup of tea. I don't enjoy the fighting and battles as much as I used to; and I definitely slowed down all those tournaments I used to participate in. Im currently 19 years old, dirty blond, tall...I guess you can call me the typical young heartthrob. Actually, don't call me like that...sounds WAY too self absorbed. Anyway, I grew up here in Sinnoh. Lived on the region all my life till I began my journey as a pokemon trainer when I was 12. After that I traveled to all sort of different places, including Kalos, where all this train wreck began. I got to Kalos at the age of 17 and I basically followed the same routine for every region: challenge that gym, win, challenge that trainer, win, and so on till I won the pokemon league two years ago. My team was pretty mixed up, I never stick with just one type or strategy, I like it all over the place. I had my Empoleon, my first pokemon ever since I began training, my loyal Staraptor, fastest of all birds and my first caught pokemon, my playful Gengar who only enjoys spooking people and being silly, my mother's sylveon, a gift I gave her for her birthday. The guy may look soft but he can fight hard. Then my Charizard, or my big guy. He loves breathing fire and fighting hardcore battles. My last pokemon was my life companion, my sweet Lucario...I found him in Iron Island when a contraband guy was stealing eggs to sell to the socialites. I saved the egg and raised it myself till he became my strongest team member and my most famous fighter. You should've seen us battle. People would scream and yell our names when we fought together. I didn't even had to order or command him around, he just knew what I was thinking all the time. We spoke through telepathy about everything and never lost a tournament. We were best friends...until he went away. After we had won the kalos league I decided it would be nice to take a year off and not compete anymore. It seemed like a good idea considering that for the past 5 years we all had worked none stop and I was aching for some rest. Everyone thought it was a good idea except Lucario did not. One thing you should know about him is that he is stubborn and will not stop his training. He wanted to keep pushing the boundaries over the edge, and I just didn't feel like keeping up with him anymore. He often got a bit mad when I told him to enjoy and relax. He never got angry though...he loves me too much and he is too weak to spend even an hour away from me, but he did get stressed out when I would stay in and read while he rehearsed our fighting. I guess he just got bored. He always had so much energy and I had no idea how to waste it all so he would cooperate with me. Charizard, Empoleon, Sylveon, and all the others really enjoyed the break from the scene, but not Lucario. One day my father told me about this institution called PTF or "Pokemon Training Facilities". Its a some sort of camp where you send one of your pokemon to an intensive training to make them stronger and more powerful. And by intensive, I mean REALLY intensive. That institution had the fame for breaking pokemon. Some were not able to fight again do to the pressure they demanded from them, but Lucario was very much interested in it. He begged me day and night to sent him there. At first I said no because that would mean he would go away for over a year and work without me,(which i did not find nice) later I just didn't want him to get hurt, even if he was more than capable of attending. When I rejected him, he got really angry. He said that it was his only chance of getting better at fighting and that he was not gonna grow if he stayed with me and do nothing. Eventually his cute puppy eyes and constant bothering convinced me of sending him; but I only sent him for 3 months cause it was really hard to say goodbye. Later those 3 months turned into 6, then into a year, and finally into a year and a half. I kept him there cause Lucario seemed happier than ever. He was amongst some of the strongest pokemon in the world and he enjoyed his classes, so I kept pleasing him by keeping him happy. I really missed him but his smile was worth it! I even considered sending Charizard too but I didn't because it was brought to my attention a very unsettling news. By the year and a half of the enrollment of my only fighting type, the CEO of the company decided to sell it to another organization who dedicated themselves in pokemon health and medication. That really didn't seem like a problem at the moment...until rumors of the masters at PTF experimenting deadly medicines with the pokemon sparked around the world. Some news said they injected the student's pokemons with drugs to see if they made them stronger, or to see if the drugs had any side effects. Typically, I got freaked out by the news but I let it slide the first time, until someday in the middle of the summer Daniel, the assistant doctor from PTF, who was a friend of mine, called me and told me Lucario had been poisoned by substance abuse found in his food, and that the workers were hiding more than 150 overdose cases from the public. He fortunately was able to flush all the toxics out of Lucario's body and spare him a few damages behind their back. Lucario may have been saved but I had enough reason to get angry and to get him out of there. I tried contacting PTF to cancel Lucario's lessons and told them about the poisoning event, but they refused to let him go. I then called Daniel to see if he could do me the favor of sending Lucario back, but after that day I never heard from him again...not even his own parents knew where he was...that freaked me out even more.

The final push that made me do what I did was when a new rumor came to Kalos about the famous PTF organization. Ughh, my stomach turns even by just thinking about it...it was winter when a dead Garchomp was found in the middle of Route 16. He was severely injured and had thousands of gashes and bruised in his body...he also had signs of rape and abuse...They identified the Garchomp as the pokemon of Emily trump, a 22 year old girl who had enrolled her pokemon into PTF around the same time as I enrolled Lucario. Now I was really worried about it. I must have called a thousand times but no one would pick up the damn phone. Every second I got more scared for him. What if something happened? What if he is suffering as I speak? I cried out of rage every time I thought about it and by the minute I could not help but blame myself for whatever I though was happening to my boy. My parents would tell me that I was overreacting, so would my sisters and friends, but I knew something was off. See, here's the thing about Lucario and I, we know each other, and I knew something was VERY wrong with him. So I decided to take the matter into my own hands. If they would not bring Lucario to me, I was going to go get him...


End file.
